Academy cherry blossom days
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: Sakura's first day of school. She meets Sasuke. I got this idea from a picture.


It was a rainy day in Konaho, very cloudy and dark the sky looked like the sun would never come again. Sakura looked up at the sky it seemed to be telling her that her first day at the academy would not be good. She swayed through a huge gust of wind as she sat on her favorite tree branch in a secluded area of grass and flowers. She closed her eyes as it started to rain all around her. Her mind drifted off into dreamland.

"Sakura, where are you! Come on out of where your hiding! You'll be late for academy." Her mother called. Sakura's eyes flew open, she climbed down from the tree.

"Oh No! I don't want to be late for my first day!" she thought, she hurried off to her home to get her supplies.

"And remember, a shinobi is always on there guard and shows no emotion during battle." Her mother droned on about what Sakura should do as a female ninja as they walked to the academy in the rain.

"What if nobody likes me?" Sakura asked

"Huh? What does that do with having to be a ninja?" her mother asked

"Nothing…. Bye Mom!" she hugged her mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Her short hair waved in the air as she waved goodbye, her dark blue hair band stayed on her head revealing her ever large forehead. She looked around at her classmates. One girl had blonde hair, she looked friendly enough. Sakura walked up to the blonde girl as the sensei talked to the parents.

"Hi I'm Sakura, Haruno." She introduced herself

"Ino, Yamako. I own the flower shop in town with my parents."

"Ohhhh….. That flower shop." Sakura had never seen the flower shop Ino was talking about. Then a boy in a dark blue shirt caught her eye. She looked at him to catch the Uchiha crest on his back.

"That's Sasuke, Uchiha" Ino commented catching Sakura's gaze. Sakura blushed she hadn't realized that she had been staring.

"OK! Everyone get in your seats. My name is Iruka sensei." Iruka announced, Sakura tried to listen to what he was saying about the academy, but her mind kept drifting back to Sasuke. What was he like? Did he want to be her friend? Gosh, he was cute. Things like that. She didn't even notice when Ino asked if she could sit with her.

Soon the day was over and Sakura was heading home alone. She was a little bit scared this was the first time she had walked home alone this far. Was her home that way or this way? She found herself lost in a dark wet part of town. Some boys her age were playing with some marbles.

"Ummm excuse me…. Do you no where Haruno estates is?" she asked, the boys laughed.

"No! Get lost Billboard Brow!" The insult hit her in the stomach hard, she never realized how ugly her forehead was.

"Please…. I need help."

"No, now leave or will have to make you!" she closed her eyes and crouched to the ground starting to cry ready for an impact of a fist or boot. She must of fainted being so scared because when she woke up. She was in a flower field next to a Sakura tree.

"Oh, your awake." A voice called from behind her, she turned around to see none other then Sasuke smiling at her.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, Sasuke blushed a little.

"I like to look at the cherry blossoms here, there my favorite, I got rid of your friends while I was here as well. what's your name anyway?"

"Thanks, my name is Sakura." Sasuke looked surprised.

"Like the cherry blossoms?" she nodded

"Do you know where Haruno estate is?" he pointed left.

"I can walk you home if you like." She smiled but shook her head sadly.

"There's something I need to do first."

Sakura walked the way Sasuke had pointed, she went on the bridge near her house. She slowly took off her headband and threw it in the river.

"Goodbye old Sakura." And she ran home.

The next day at the academy as she walked into class, with her bangs hanging lose. She watched Sasuke surprised expression on his face as she sat down. She smiled quietly to herself. Maybe he would like the new Sakura.

When she got home she found a letter on her doorstep, she opened up the envelope it read:

Dear Sakura,

You were really cute with your headband. I liked it.

It wasn't signed, but inside was a cherry blossom.


End file.
